


A SUPRR SANIC ADVENCHUR

by cuttle_bunny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: PINGAS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttle_bunny/pseuds/cuttle_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey guys so dis is mah first sanic fic but also mai first fic evrr so plz ENJOY and DONT STEEL lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SUPRR SANIC ADVENCHUR

It was a sunny green day at the green hill zone. Sonic was running on them to get the chaos emeralds from the fat-ass fatass Eggman. Tails was cumming to but he was 2 slo 4 sanic cuz he didn't have those fast legs like sanic do.

"Jeez Sonic," Tails said from behind Sonic's behind, "I kno u gotta go fast, but do you hafta go THAT fast?"

"Fuck you your not my dad" sonic resnorted as he ran cuz he is still goin fast. He just keep runnin and tails getting pissed cuz he just can't keep up with his miles prower. Then sonic finds Eggman cuz his fat ass and mustache are plain as grass.

"Give it up eggfat or imma beat ur ass" Sonic says

"Fuck u ur not my dad" eggman said.

Tails finally ketchup and sez "wut i miss"

"I don't need to tell u anything u fuckin mutant" Sonic said. Tails got sad cuz Sonic was mean, and sonic felt sad inside too because he know he was. Sonic only call Tails a fuckin mutant becuz he was butthurt that Eggman used the 'fuck u ur not my dad' thing against sanic that sanic used against Tails ago. But Sonic has no time to sorry rite now cuz he hafta get the emeraulz b4 its 2 l8.

"Well I'd luv 2 stay and chat but no jk im leaving k bye nao" sez eggstache and he tries to escape in his flyin machine. Butt of course he is 2 slo cuz Sanic is faster than sound he keep on jumpin around. So Sonic just spin dashes the motherfucker and eggman just is blasting off again like in pokemon. Tho the emeraldz egg man still had so they blasted off with eggman but who cares becuz sonic was rly fuckin cool just now.

"Another job well done" said the Sonic, looking to Tails for verbal affirmation of his awesomeness. But Tails was sad on the ground turned away. He was cryin but tryin not to show. Sonic walks up and says "aw Tails im sowwy I was a jerk. It's whats on the inside that counts"

"No its not that," Tails sniffles "I just feel liek a third wheel. U'd probs b better off without a dumbass deformed fuckin furry faggot liek me"

Sanic try not to shed a tear, "Don't beat urself up bud besides wuts wrong with being gay"

Tails turns around

"The truth is Tails... I love you" says Sonic

"OMG I luv u 2!" says Tails. They embrace and kiss gaily. Later they get married and have hot sex then have kids THE END


End file.
